falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
My Adventure
Hi, my name is Michael Hollingworth and after reading the very helpful information on this website I decided to create my own post apocalitic RPG based on Fallout. I used the rules from Shadow run as my group had used them before and I thought they could be easy to bend to the fallout universe. The shadow run system allows for some very diverse charcter builds although I took out Magik and elves and orks. I allowed my group to choose trolls and dwarves as super mutants and tough humans just to makes sure the party was tough enough not to die in their first fight. The other big changes I had to make was to the technology available, I wanted to create a feel of deprivation in my world so I carfully monitored the amount of techno stuff my group took. I started my game in a vault making the group choose their roles, this helped them flesh out their charcters and think beyond simply shooting and stealing. I then created a food shortage to drive them into the big bad world and to give them a long term goal. After being attacked by wild dogs (mainly to add some combat to a day heavy on conversations) the team followed a wisp of smoke on the horizon to a small town built on a scrap metal yard. The town was appropriatly cautious but welcoming and there were plenty of people who needed help. I deliberatly gave the team an impossible mission first just to teach them to use caution and judgement before they ran of to complete every mission, I wanted the group to think about what the consequences of each mission might be. Of course I could not let them run off to be slaughtered so I had a scenario all lined up where the gate guards would find out and joke how "Old Sam had found another bunch of saps to commit suicide". Credit to my group though I did not need it as they were quick to decide attacking a slavers hideout was not a good way to begin. During their time in town the group had some interesting social interactions including the usual getting to know the world and their surroundings. My favorite was the fact everyone used gun powder not cash as currency, I had given the group a large bundle of cash with their survival gear, their faces were a picture. One of the group also managed to get caught cheating at cards and banned from the local bar. He promptly tried to disguise himself and sneak back in. I think only the fact that all weapons were checked at the gate stopped the situation getting out of hand, the bar brawl was short lived, the rest of the group stepped in and threw their team mate out. The team decided to take a mission escourting some traders which immediatly got them travelling and getting to know the world. I included vehicles in my world as I felt the Fallout world would have had them if it was not such a bother to code and manage. To be continued......